Soul Eater : Traitor Diaries
by insanityhearts
Summary: When you make a deal with the devil in order to make your dreams come true, you can always count on those dreams turning into nightmares at any given moment. Everything in life comes with a price, but what hurts the most is when people you love have to pay that price for you. OC-centric. Rated T for some mild violence. Mostly canon shipping.
1. Prologue

Well, this is my first story here. I'm rather excited, as it's been a while since I've written anything at all, to be honest. I adore Soul Eater, so doing anything related will be a nice treat for me. ^^

This story focuses on several other students at the DWMA, their lives and adventures they face. The main character is a teenage girl called Absinthea, who, in order to get away from her undesired life-style as a gang member, makes a deal with a certain witch in exchange for Weapon powers. Her partner, Mortis, is a naive, innocent child who just happens to be a very skilled Meister, and who is, for an unknown reason, in the same boat as his Weapon. Trough the story, the pair will bond, discover more about themselves and the dangerous world they are in, face many difficulties but also meet many new friends along the way.

The plot starts out light and gradually gets darker. The beginning is set a year before the SE NOT, during the same time when most of the original crew starts attending DWMA. This is mainly OC-centric, but the characters we all know n' love will be having tons of comeos and will take the spot-light from time to time. Also a lot of the characters we didn't see much about will have a chance to shine. The amount of shipping is minimal, and it mainly includes the ships that have been confirmed as canon, more or less.

That's about it. I know some stuff might sound iffy at the beginning, but things will get cleared up as time progresses, I promise. :3

I appreciate any form of feedback, and if I'm doing something wrong, or you feel like I could improve in some aspects, please give me your critique. I'll be thankful!

* * *

I love fog. I have a feeling that it protects me from the unwanted gazes, and allows me to be the person I am without any fears. It's much easier to be yourself when nobody can see and point out your flaws. Still, the streets of this small, ruined town are empty most of the time, anyway. It's night right now, so it's not all that strange that there are almost no people. What is strange that the night in this city has lasted for the last twelve years. Metaphorically, of course.

I don't think that I have much right to argue myself, since most of the violence and terror in the town of Usahaville is the fault of my dear family. Giza gang has been spreading chaos for years now, taking charge over the small, previously peaceful place pretty quickly, and forcing most common people to either flee or live in constant fear. It's kinda sad, really, to think that some people don't have enough money to live properly or start their life elsewhere, so they are stuck here. Like flees in a spider's web, gradually making peace with their own unfortunate fate, and the fact that things won't get better for them. My mother always told me I should quit complaining and just be glad I was born on this side of things, and she's right. There's no going around that, but still...

Isn't there something more?

I walk past the abandoned buildings and demolished statues, stepping over the broken glass and mud, giving my dog the rare choice on where we will go. Her small, stubby white paws excitedly march forward down the wide street, towards the town's park. Well, at least she has an idea where we can go. Park sound brilliant to me.

It is the only place here in Usahaville that still looks like something. Or, you could say that it's the only place here that doesn't look like a graveyard. One way or another, I think it has a nice feel to it, and I'm pretty sure Lucy agrees. As soon as we enter the gates and I have her leash loosened, she starts running around, sniffing the grass and occasionally stopping to roll around in it. A cute sight.

This gives me a great opportunity to relax. I lean on the stone wall and look around myself, before something colorful and oddly familiar catches my gaze. A large, half-torn poster on the right of me. Strange, I don't remember seeing when I last visited the park, and it's not like a lot of things happen around here. I approach it and take a curious look, but pretty much regret it the moment I do.

 _Shibusen, the School for Weapons and Meisters_

 _Help us fight evil and protect humanity from madness!_

It says on top. Underneath the eye-catching title is a small description containing the details and instructions, which I don't bother reading. I already know it by heart right now, anyway. Who doesn't know about the great school that teaches young heroes?

What person hasn't been dreaming about going to the Academy and earning a name for themselves at least at one point of their life? I know I have, but unfortunately I haven't inherited my father's weapon blood, nor have I displayed enough skill that would make me a competent Meister.

Well, too bad not all of us are lucky to have been born heroes. Not everyone is meant to walk the path of greatness, and, at the end, there's no going around that. If everyone was a hero, then the word would lose its point and become unnecessary over time. After all, heroes are people who protect others, and if everyone could protect themselves, heroes simply wouldn't exist. I

They hang those same posters every year around this time, reminding young Weapons and Meisters to sign up all over the world. I heard that they don't miss out a single area in the world, and part of me wonders if that's a way to remind those who commit crime that there is nowhere that they can hide.

The thought makes me shudder. While most of my family has tasted a human soul at one point of their life without any consequences, my cousin from father's side met his fate at the hands of one of their students, two years ago, after gaining a heavy thirst for human souls. Part of me finds the school's attitude obnoxious, while the rest of me... well, knows it was most likely for the best. And the rest of the family would agree. He was turning into a nuisance, after all.

Speaking of which, it would also probably be for the best if we didn't stay here too long, or at least refrained from going too deep into the park. My parents have always been warning me not to stray away too far, because, since it's pretty much as big as the rest of the town, who knows what could happen? I might get attacked by someone who doesn't recognize who I am, member of a rival gang, or something along those lines.

And I'm no hero. I can't protect myself. And if I may be a monster, I'm still not strong enough.

As if the God himself has heard my thoughts, the sound of footsteps brings me back to earth and interrupts my thinking. The night is silent enough to hear someone's breathing, put apart notice that someone is advancing towards you. The footsteps are getting louder, which means that, whoever else is crazy enough to wander this town during the night, is coming closer. My first instict is to grab my dog and start running, but my something is telling me to stay where I am. My dog freezes in place too, pointing its whole body towards the path that leads deeper into the park. She ruflles her long fur and her large, brown eyes pop out with either anger or fear, as she barks several times into the foggy darkness. An intemidating sight indeed... would it be unless the dog in question wasn't a tiny Pekingese.

Oh well, points for effort, I guess. I pick her up from the ground and she frolics in my grasp, and my other hand slowly reaches out to my pocket. It's too late to run, I can see the silhouette and I'm pretty sure they see me too, but I just might pull out my knife, in case it's needed.

...

Empty pocket? Well done, genius! If this takes the turn for the worse, there just might be one less fool in the world. I hear a small laugh coming from the approaching silhouette, and part of me entertains the idea that the person heard my thoughts.

A girls slowly steps into my view. She doesn't look much older then me, or taller for those matters. That eases my mind at first. If the person attacks me by some chance, it'll be easier for me to defend myself against another girl rather then a men. My mind is put to work again as my dog's continued barking prompts me to take a better look at her.

She looks odd in a way that's hard to grasp. To put it into perspective, it's more about feeling that something is off about her rather then seeing it. Her skin is eerily pale, too pale, and the color of her unblinking wide eyes doesn't look human. It could be content lenses, I figure, but it still looks unsettling in a way. Her hair is tightly wrapped in what I presume is some strange, vibrantly colored scarf that glistens under the pale street light. It softly swooshes from left to right, then back to left, but there is no wind, and the motion doesn't end even when she stops only a few meters from me, staring me down. There is something else. I can't put my mind around it, but something tells me that I should watch my moves around this person. Some type of an instinct has me on edge, without me actually knowing why.

"Absinthe, right? I think I have something that is yours."

"E-excuse me."

I try my best to sound as confident as I can, but I sound more akin to a mumbling child, asked by its parents to speak loud and clear after doing something mischievous. And I don't have much to be confident about, really, since I've forgotten my only way of defense at home, probably in my other jacket, or by the computer. Bravo for me. Still… it's just a girl. I hope.

And she's not attacking, either. Instead, her mouth spread into a wide grin as she holds something straight in front of my face. I can recognize the thing… A small, dark blue notebook, with 'diary' scribbled on the front page. What the fuck? It's mine, and I was sure I lost it or that one of my brothers got their hands on it. The fact that a complete stranger has something so personal to me feels almost surreal, and my brain just can't find any good solutions whatsoever.

And why… didn't her hair stop moving? It could be my imagination but it even looks to be moving a bit quicker now, too. Just a bit.

"Don't play stupid. I can help you get what you want so badly. It's written all over your face too, not just in this thing."

At first, I'm surprised and scared. Then, my heart finally moves from my throat and jumps a few times with excitement, but it quickly calms down and it and goes back to its previous spot as soon as my brain kicks in. How could she do something like that? And on what charge was she making such offers to begin with. Were those offers to begin with? Heck, how does she who I am? Where has she found that? So many questions that need to be answered before I can even begin to understand what I'm in store for.

"Lets say a mutal friend recommended you. He's the one who brought me this."

She waved my diary through the air. Something in my mind clicks.

"You're a witch… aren't you? There's something off about you."

Her smile leaves her face for a few seconds, as her hair…

No, it's not hair, but,

oh God-

 **A scorpion's tail!**

It expands in length and makes a free circling movement, slow enough not to look threatening, but fast enough for me to figure exactly what it was. She chuckles lightly.

"Yes, but that's irrelevant. I could make you into a hero you always wanted to be, and give you a free ticket out of this place you hate so much."

"Why would I want that from a witch?"

My instant hatred for those vile creatures sets in. But whether my answer is brave or foolish is a matter of interpretation, but as her tail makes a few more, this time much quicker motions, I start leaning more towards the second. I've never seen a witch in my life, to be completely honest, but I've seen just enough of them to know that they waged a war on the entire mankind and God himself. They are very well known for horrible crimes that would make my even my family sick, and for a moment I try to bravely stand my ground and be a hero I always wanted to be. I half expect her to mutter some spell and spill my organs all over the grass, and there's no saying if a few moments of heroism are worth it.

Especially since she seems to be offering so much, and I want to accept as much as I hate her kind.

"You're just a stupid little girl."

"Right. And since when do witches grant wishes?"

I bark out what's probably my last ounce of bravery... or ability to resist temptation. If she kills me, I guess I'm content. I died while bravely facing a witch, didn't I?

As her expression turns sour, the tail effortlessly lifts itself in the air above me, and I can see the sharp end glisten in the night, like one of my knives. The realization of how close I am to actually dying hits me. One swing, and I'm a goner… What's worse, nobody will know or care. My family is used to having people die right and left. Maybe dad would be sad? Yeah, he probably would. Lucy whimpers and buries her face in my neck.

I figure, if she doesn't kill me now, I might as well go along with whatever she has in mind, especially if she can fulfill my biggest desire, as she has said.

I hate myself for thinking this, but… it is something I've been wishing since I was small.

But, is it worth it? If she could really do what she said, that would mean I was making a pact with a witch.

"Laughable creature. I offer to give you your biggest wish, but if you keep flinging with that useless tongue of yours, I'm afraid I just migt have to rip it out. Why do you insist on making yourself miserable when you can have happiness so easily? Perhaps you don't deserve it to begin with.

What are you going to do? Grab a knife and slit your own throat once life gets even harder?

This is your last chance to get anything."

"You're right…

Will 'I'm sorry' make it better?"

I glue my eyes on the ground in front of me, trying to block my own mind from calling me a pathetic coward and telling me this is not a way to find happiness. Will my meek apology attempt do me any good? Her tail is lowered, and she calms down.

"So you accept my offer?"

"Can you really do that?"

" I could."

"You still want to help me?"

"Not for free."

"What's the catch?"

"Now's not the time. You won't be having to do any dirty work. Is that enough for you?"

"Fair enough…But how do you intend to do it?"

"If you want to find that out, I'm afraid you will have to come with me."

She motions for me to follow her, as she turns around to walks back trough the fog, right from where she came from. A wave of nervousness washes over me. Could I perhaps turn and run now? I wonder what could happen if I did that… or, more specifically, how much time would it take for her to hunt me down and break my spine. It's a good thing I don't even feel like running. I'm scared, that's for sure, but it's not like I have a future, anyways. I'm never going to be happy with the life my family wants me to lead, and making deal with a witch is probably the lesser of two evils.

"Be good now and hurry along. We will need some time to get the experiment done. You can carry your pet along too."

I hug the dog in my arms tightly, trying to make myself feel more secure about this, as I walk behind her, into the fog.

Fog… yes, it's beautiful indeed. It protects our mistakes from the unwanted looks even of people who aren't even there, voices that echo trough our mind, reminding us how utterly awful we actually are. It's easier to trample every basic principle of our being when even our conscience can't see us.


	2. Welcome to the Death City!

Finally a new chapter. This is the second part of the introduction to the plot, so I promise things will get more interesting in the third one, and we will see some comeos too. I-d also like to note that, since not everything in SE is explained, I will add my own interpretation to some things and I'll try my hardest to make it all a bit more realistic... well, at least for SE. xD As always, feedback is very much appreciated!

* * *

Death City is most certainly a beautiful place, even more so then I previously imagined. Still, to be completely honest, it looks far more like some touristic attraction, rather then the City where Death himself resides, and where lies the world's most famous school. I wouldn't call it childish or overdone, though... perhaps having a special aura is a better way of putting it.

The only problem that's on my mind is the burning heat that's very hard to handle, but the fact I decided to wear a jumper during my journey probably does me no good, either. To make the matters worse, my rubber-band is somewhere in my bag and I don't feel like stopping and searching for it, which means I have no means of tying up my rather messy hair and will be sweating even more then normal. Fuck it.

None of that makes this experience any less amazing for me, though. I roll my sleeves and spill some water over my head, as well as Lisa's fur, much to her protest. She shakes herself dry fairly close to me, to show her protest, not that I mind. I would like nothing more then a small trip around the City and check out all its beauty, but that will have to wait until we find our apartment and get comfortable.

Good thing about this place is that it isn't hard to figure out where exactly you are, since there are many famous locations marked on the map. We passed a place called 'Deathbucks Cafe', knowing that my own apartment should be a few streets away. Another great point is that City is basically one large hill, with Shibusen on the top, and most other main streets leading towards it. My apartment, judging by the map, is somewhere on the bottom. I suppose all that makes it impossible to get lost, even for a getting-lost-professional like me.

I smirk when I see a small sign with red letters reading 'apartments for renting'. That should be it!

A huge, gloomy looking building, kinda similar to all others I've seen in the City, but a bit more dump, I guess. Or is it that way purposely, to keep the town's atmosphere? Can't really tell.

In the garden in front of the building, at a small table by a tree sits an old, chubby lady, holding a bunch of keys in her hand. I presume she is my landlord, and I greet her once I enter the gated, but she doesn't respond. Once I come closer, I notice she isn't moving at all, or acknowledging my presence in any way. Her solemn, droopy eyes remain glued to the ground in front of her, and if it wasn't for her shallow breathing I would probably think that she's a goner. Still, I'm surprised that someone would be willing to wait around in such heat, for whatever reason.

Without giving me any warning or sign that she noticed me, she whirls the key in my direction and I barely find time to catch it.

"Woah, Miss. Is everything alright? Do you need any help?"

She murmurs something, and all I really can catch on to is a single word 'sleep'. Is she... trying to sleep?

"Excuse me? I-It's really hot, don't you maybe want to... come in, or something."

Silence.

Okeeey, I can't even start to imagine why is this woman just sitting around and waiting to get a sun-stroke, but if that's what she wants to do I sure as heck don't want to stand in her way. It's not like she doesn't know how to enter the house, I figure. I leave the money for the following month on her table, pick anxious Lisa up and head in.

The apartment I will be living in with my partner is actually quite fancy, unlike the building itself, with mint green walls and colorful furniture, as well as several posters and pictures here and there. It isn't all that much spacey from what I can see, but I figure it's all I will need. I untie Lisa's collar and put some water in her bowl before taking a small tour, but she scurries away and hides under the closest table.

I shrug, deciding to go check the place out. There are two bedrooms with separate bathrooms, a hall, and a kitchen. There is a single window with a surprisingly beautiful view of the desert scratching into the horizon. My curious side sets in.

The Witch girl is the one who told me that this is the apartment I'm supposed to stay in, and I thought it'd because she wants us as far from Shibusen itself as possible, so it could be a bit easier for her to sneak in the City when she needs us. But could it also be that her own home is somewhere out there, among the sand and rocks. Scorpions live in deserts, and don't all Witches live among their familiars?

I shiver at the thought of having to do anything for a Witch and what I might have gotten myself into when I accepted her offer and promised my loyalty. She said I wouldn't have to dirty my hands, and my job **for the most part** will be delivering information regarding Shibusen's activities, but she's a Witch and there's no saying she will keep to her word. On the other hand, if she chooses to fuck me over, there's nobody I can even turn to so I'm stuck being her servant. Nobody at Shibusen is going to go easy or take mercy upon someone who made a deal with a Witch, so I'm scared my secret will be discovered. It's a bit troublesome how I've known this all along, but I was so desperate to get a shot at better life that I decided to jump right into the offer without much consideration... but even though I got what I wanted I couldn't ignore my logical side for too long. Soon enough, fear always starts setting in.

 _"How much do you have to lose? From what I've been told, your life sucked from the get-go."_

Her words ring in my mind. Almost in desperation, I close my eyes and take a deep breath, concentrating as I swing my stiffened left arm into the air in front of myself.

Transformation isn't really as hard as some famous Weapons on the TV have noted, and I can freely say I'm close to mastering it. Well, two blades, at least… Being a multi-tool knife, I guess there are several more things to go. I've practiced transformation with a great amount of devotion ever since the Witch undid my straps and told me that the painful experiment was finally over, and as it usually goes, practice does wonders.

The key to a successful transformation, I have found over the previous month, is basically persuading your mind that it's completely natural - mind over matter, or something along those lines. But fear, pain, sadness, or any other strong emotion actually help the process along, at least for me.

It sets in almost immediately, as it usually does when I'm feeling upset. I can feel it, it's almost as if, elbow onward, my right arm dissolved and turned into pure, raw energy. A bit hard to describe, but it's like something you would expect ghosts to be made of, and I have no better way of putting it. The energy circles around the area where my arm used to be, an the feeling is actually quite amazing in a strange way. Then, it happens. My arm quickly hardens into a completely different shape. I open my eyes a breathe a sigh of relief when I see my arm has turned into a sharp blade. I take a look at its shiny form, studying my own reflection it, and I manage a small smile. Now this is my pride and joy, even though my other hand can turn into an even bigger blade.

Fingers of my other arm slowly trace around the edge – it's fairly sharp, but I'm sure I could do better. The sight of my weapon form always has a calming affect on me. Trying to shake away any trace of bad thoughts out of my damn head, my smile widens, and I figure that even if Witch does fuck me over, I've gotten what I have always wanted. She helped me become a Weapon and therefore I can be actually productive to the society, and she got me out of that rotting pit… Those two things are some of my biggest wishes, and I guess that I can't lose much either way. As long as I try my best to use my Weapon form for good causes, even if she commands me to do something bad, I'll be able keep make sure I'm still doing more good then bad.

There is no use crying over spilled milk, and what is done is done.

I should concentrate on brighter thoughts, like my new Meister, for example. All I know is what the Witch told me, which all in all isn't much. His name is Rigor Mortis, and he's skilled in all types of Weapons, so I shouldn't worry whether my Weapon form will trouble him. He'll be living along with me, too, under her orders. But that's it, and I'm still left wondering what he looks like, what kind of a person he is, and what exactly forced him to make a deal with the Witch girl.

Even if he is skilled with different weapons, I don't honestly think he'll be happy, because most people generally prefer cooler and more dangerous-looking Weapons, like scythes, guns or swords, while I look more like something some old granpa would carry in his pocket and use for small tasks. Not that you can change this, though, because it's closely rooted to one's soul in a similar way witches are connected to their animal familiars. But even if I could, I don't think I would, since it is a part of me, right? A part of me I just might have payed for in blood, but a part of me nonetheless, since **hopefully** nobody will ever know about it.

I turn my arm back the way it used to be. That's fairly easy, seeing that staying in Weapon form is actually what requires concentration, and once you lose it, you will return to your previous shape. Knowing this eased up my paranoia on getting stuck. I open my bag and dig around it, pulling out a fine bottle of wine. There's a small tag attached to it.

 _'Get wasted! –Dad'_

"I love you too, Dad..."

I mutter quietly, guessing that this will do in most cases, unless my Meister is against alcochol, which really makes me wonder if we will be able to even resonate that way. I place it carefully on the nearby table and get back to digging until I pull out my brush next, figuring that my hair probably doesn't look all that good after the lengthy trip. Some make-up wouldn't hurt, either. I do want to leave a good first impression on the guy, after all.

Either way, it's only 1 AM now, and I doubt he will be coming any time soon... I might as well go to a nearby shop and get some groceries. Maybe I should cook us some steak, or make something else, to go along the drink.

* * *

I have spent a nice period of time imagining what my Meister would be like. Quite a nice share of ideas have gone trough my head, but I admit I never saw this coming.

He is a child.

And not in a good 'he's a lil' younger' way.

His blond hair is messy and uneven, and his dark eyes stare straight at me, without a single hint of unfriendliness. His smile is wide and gentle, complimenting his face that's riddled with freckles, but still devoid of any traces of beard, pimples, or any other possible sign of him hitting puberty any time soon. I notice that he's fairly shorter then me, thinner too, although it's hard to see due to his funny-looking hoodie. He is tenat most, although I wouldn't even give him that, to be honest.

"Are you Rigor Mortis, by any chance?"

Or did you just lose your parents?

I don't say that out loud, of course, but I wonder if perhaps the crazy landlord lady just tossed the other key to the room over to another random person that came near, which happened to be this kid, and this is all a huge misunderstanding. I know Shibusen is not too strict when it comes to age limitations of the students, but still, I can't wrap my mind around someone this young kid doing any actual combat.

"Yes, that would be me. And you're my Weapon, right?"

"Yeah... pleased to meet you! Just call me whatever until I figure out what I want as my stage name."

Once I introduce myself, trying my best not to let any trace of disappointment or confusion show on my face, I force a small smile and extend my hand, which he accepts.

...

Once I feel his hand in my mine, something bizarre happens. No matter how much I try, I don't think I will ever find it possible to put this feeling into words, but it's almost like feeling both fear and peace at the same time. Fear makes me break a sweat and my heart beats louder with each second, but at the same time, my mind remains peaceful... and somewhat and how do those two emotions happen at the same time? I have no idea, but the feeling reminds me of something I experienced in the experiment that turned me into a Weapon, albeit it's not as terrifying or painful. It slowly washes away any trace of doubt I had, and I come into terms with this kid being my new partner, the one who I have ot be ready to die protecting like any other Weapon should. I grin, and for once, it's sincere.

"Good, I see you two have finally met."

My grip on his and tightens.


End file.
